When You Got A Good Thing
by LoveDensi36
Summary: Naitlyn Song-Fic to "When you got a good thing" by Lady Antebellum


When You Got A Good Thing

_Everybody keeps telling me I'm such a lucky man _

_Looking at you standing there I know I am _

_Barefooted beauty with eyes that blue _

_The sun shine sure looks good on you _

_I swear_

"You're one lucky man, Nate. Back in the day, men would kill for a woman like Caitlyn" Nate's grandpa told him, slapping his shoulder

Nate nodded happily "Yeah I know. I'm so lucky, she's the best thing that ever happened to me" he said looking at Caitlyn talking to her best friend Mitchie.

_Oh I can't believe I finally found you baby _

_Happy ever after, after all this time _

_Oh there's gonna be some ups and downs _

_But with you to wrap my arms around _

_I'm fine_

"I swear Mitch; I can't believe I finally found a guy I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. I just love him so much" Caitlyn gushed looking at Nate quickly, receiving a wink in return.

Michie smiled at her friend "I'm happy for you Cait. But you know it's going to be hard the first year of your marriage. Shane and I went through quite a bit"

"I know" Caitlyn sighed "But as long as Nate is there with me, I'll be okay"

_So baby, hold on tight _

_Don't let go _

_Hold onto the love we're making _

_Cause baby when the ground starts shakin _

_You gotta know when you've got a good thing_

"Hello, ladies. How are you this evening?" Nate said wrapping his arm around Caitlyn's waist, kissing her cheek

In return, Caitlyn put her head on his shoulder, smiling happily

Mitchie smiled "Well I gotta go, Shane's waiting for me. Kaley needs a bath and you know Shane can barely give a three-year-old a bath" she laughed and hurried out of the room

"Tell my niece I said hi" Nate yelled to Mitchie before she disappeared from their view. "I can't wait until tomorrow" he said turning to Caitlyn

Caitlyn sighed happily "I know me too. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you"

"Likewise. Whatever happens, as long as we're together, we'll be fine"

Caitlyn laughed to herself, thinking she said the same thing to Mitchie not too long ago. She knew for sure he was the right man for her

_You know you keep on bringing out the best of me _

_And I need you now even more than the air I breathe _

"Caity, you have been with me through everything. I have changed so much since I met you. I don't know how you do it, but you manage to bring out the best in me every time. I didn't think I could ever be this happy with anyone. I love you so much I swear it hurts. I need you in my life, Cait. "Nate looked up at Caitlyn standing at the altar with a single tear on her face. He quickly wiped it away with his thumb and smiled.

_You can make me laugh when I wanna cry _

_This will last forever I just know, I know_

Caitlyn took a deep breath "I remember the day I met you. I thought to myself 'there's not way a guy like him would look twice at a girl like me". Yet here we are, years later, ready to commit to spending the rest of our lives together. I just want you to know how much I love and cherish you" she paused and wiped another tear away before continuing "You make me laugh like no one else. I remember the day when the boy I was in love with asked someone else out. You managed to make me laugh, even though I was on the verge of crying" "I thought to myself that day 'this is going to last forever' and I still believe it today" she finished with a smile

_We got a good thing, baby, whoa _

_So hold on tight _

_Baby, don't let go _

_Hold onto the love we're making _

_Cause baby when the ground starts shaking _

_You gotta know, oh you gotta know _

_Oh you gotta know, you gotta know _

_When you got a good thing _

"I can't believe we're finally married" Caitlyn exclaimed resting her head on Nate's chest as they danced to their song

Nate smiled "I know. I can't wait for the honeymoon" he winked at her. Caitlyn rolled her eyes at her new husband.

"Just promise me one thing, Nate"

"What's that Caity?"

"Promise you'll never let me go"

Nate hugged her tighter "I promise as I long as I live. You know what, Cait?"

"What?"

"We got a good thing" he stated kissing his new wife softly.


End file.
